


Magic Man

by peja



Category: Highlander: The Series, The Dresden Files (TV)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peja/pseuds/peja
Summary: A man from his past is back.





	Magic Man

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Summary: A man from his past is back.  
Fandom: a Dresden Files/Highlander crossover  
Characters/Pairing (portrayed by): Methos/Harry Dresden [Peter Wingfield/Paul Blackthorne]  
Rating: FRT  
Prompt: Requested Story by Lopaka Tanu/Prompt from all_unwritten. - details in notes.  
Warnings:  
Genre: slash  
Series: no  
Series URL: n/a  
Previous stories [title & URL]: n/a  
Chapter number if WIP: n/a  
Previous chapters or series at: n/a  
Sand-box [open series]: Yes  
Permission to archive to WWOMB: Yes  
Acknowledgments/Notes: A "Requested Story" from Lopaka Tanu (IJ) who asks:  
how about a Methos/Dresden from Dresden Files? Will that be possible?  
Since the story request was only for a fandom and pairing, I am using Prompt #961 off the 'all_unwritten!' comm on LJ - "the last person I wanted to see"  
Previous "Request a Fic" fandoms: 1. NCIS - Who Do I Have To F... 2. Andromeda - Angels 3  
3\. NCIS - Sometimes I'm wrong 4. Torchwood - Unnamed Series 1: Pheromones  
5\. Torchwood/League Of Extraordinary Gentlemen - New Kids In Town  
6\. Die Hard 4: Live Free or Die Hard - The Heart Wants.  
7\. Andromeda - Angels 4/series end - Confrontation  
Next "Requested Fic" Up - a new chapter from my original series, "The Bed Slave" (remember that one, anyone?)  
Disclaimer. Dresden Files & Highlander do not belong to me. no money made in this  


* * *

Magic Man

by peja

 

The tinny jangle of the over the door bell drew Harry Dresden's eyes from the ancient scrolls he'd been looking over. A dark scowl pulled his brows low over chocolate brown eyes. "Well, well, well...if it isn't the very last person I wanted to see...ever."

 

"Great to see you too, Magic Man." The tall, lean gent strolled across the shop to where Harry sat. He carelessly shoved aside some old, dusty paper-works and in the process, up-setting several stoppered vials that Harry lunged to save from spilling just in the nick of time, before settling on the corner of the overly crowded desk. Ignoring the chaos he was creating, the new arrival glanced around the candle-lit room, his lips twitching in amusement. "Still can't get the electrics to behave, I see."

 

"Who says I've tried?" Harry grumbled, unable to stop himself giving the other man a far from discreet, or maybe not so discreet, once over. "What are you doing here, Methos? Last time I saw you, you were running off to rescue some highland model type."

 

"Ah, Duncan. A beautiful man. Unfortunately he knows it and it gives him a rather ...enlarged self-worth. The poor man got a wild hair and sailed off in that damn houseboat of his to points unknown with the delectable Amanda. She's going by Raven now. Heard she landed somewhere here in the states. Duncan too. And Conner. The old clan seem to like it here." He grinned at Harry, brushing a thumb across his grimace. "Come on, now, Magic Man. Don't be that way. You have nothing to be jealous of. No one can spin my heart round quite like you when you do that magic that you do."

 

"Speaking of an enlarged self-worth." Harry began straightening his papers, pointedly ignoring the striking man who brushed against him with every move, every breath. "I'm not jealous."

 

Methos chuckled. He captured Harry by his forearms and hauled him up to stand between his thighs and earning himself another scowl. "Cranky Magic Man." He slanted a kiss on to Harry's pout.

 

Try as he might to resist the Methos demanding passion, in the end Harry melted, wrapping his arms around Methos' muscular back and reaching up to lay in the light brown silken hair.

 

"Tell me you missed me while I was away," Methos sighed against his lips. "I can't tell you how much I missed you. It is like the sun flees the sky when I can't see you. Touch you."

 

Harry pressed tiny kisses against Methos neck. "Forgot how good you taste, immortal."

 

"Well, well, well," Bob's voice was a mocking blast from the grave. "The bad penny has come home to roost."

 

"Still seeing ghosts, huh?" Methos growled. "I heard there was a trio of guys who had developed ghost traps and were cleaning up New York. Think we could get them to make a house call here?"

 

"HaHaHa,' Bob sniffed, his lip curling in a sneer. "And how fast would you join the ghostly ranks if one of your own happened to stumble in and lop off your head."

 

Methos gave a hearty laugh, "Its good to see you again, old friend. Been looking after my magic man right and proper, I trust."

 

Bob smiled warmly. "As well as his crusading antics allow."

 

Methos waved a finger under Harry's nose, tut-tutting his disapproval. "I think I told yo to be safe while I was away."

 

Harry grabbed the waggling finger with sharp teeth, biting just had enough to make his point. "You left. How was I to know when, or even if you'd be back? Gallivanting around and beheading far and wide."

 

"I am very good at what I do." Methos captured Harry's lips again, plundering his mouth like a pro.

 

Harry had a dreamy look in his dark eyes when Methos finally drew back. And a sensual smile that threatened an exhausting few days ahead. "Bob, I'm gonna be out of touch for a..."

 

"A few days?" Bob sniffed, lifting his aristocratic chin disdainfully. "A week? Month, maybe?" He smiled then, taking away any sting his remarks might have dealt. "Welcome home, Methos. Our boy has needed you here for some time." The air of disapproval was back. "Let's hope that this time you mean to stay longer than the next stray breeze."

 

"Oh" Methos grinned, his gaze never leaving Harry's. "I think I can promise I'll be here long enough to make you wish I'd leave."

 

"What makes you think I don't already?" Bob dematerialized into a wisp of black smoke, seeking the shelter of his skull before either Harry or Methos could respond.

 

end

 

and that completes that. What'cha think?

Want more Harry/Methos, ya only have to ask. Prompt me, folks. Tell me what you want, single fandom, a pairing you'd like to see...a WIP you miss... Tell me, it makes the words flow.


End file.
